The Childhood that led to something
by Gryffinclaw2012
Summary: This is an AU. Ginny is not a Weasley she is a Lupin but she doesn't know her family. She lives with her Aunt and Uncle, and she knows Harry since they've been kids. She was never told that she was a which and now she is staying with Harry during the summer before his 5th year. This story covers all of Harry 5th year and Ginny finding out she is a witch. I don't own Harry Potter
1. Chapter 1

The childhood that led to something

Chapter 1

_"Harry, come on we can't let them find us, hurry__!"__ Ginny__ exclaimed__. I ran after the six year old as __fast as my seven year old legs c__ould carry __me. Our cousins where chasing us, trying to beat us if they could get their hands on us. We made it to th__e park, which held an area resembling a forest. W__e hid in that. Ginny climb__ed__ in a big oak tree and I climb__ed up__ behind her. She climbed hig__h, and I followed, then she stopped on a thick branch that would hold us both up. It was covered with __a lot of leaves so that no one w__ould find us._

"_I think we're safe here", I said to her. We were both heaving with breath. Ginny looked scared out of her wits._

"_Maybe we're safe now, but we won't be for long, you know." she whispered to me. I looked at her and I know what she was saying was true._

_ We both lived a life of hell with our families. The girl in front of me was not my family. Her aunt and my aunt have been friends since their childhood. Their sons have become friends, and Ginny and I just sort of stuck together because we had nowhere else to go. Ginny is an orphan like me. I lost both my parents in a car crash when I was a year old, so I was put with the only family I had left; my aunt and uncle. Ginny has been with her aunt and uncle since she was two months old. She doesn't know what happen to her parents – her aunt never told her._

_ "Yeah you should have seen Dudley going at me last night. He had a tantrum because he had to eat all his veggies, so I got stuck with them and then he decided to gloat and I didn't want any of it, then he kind of ran me into my room." I recounted the tale of horror._

_ "Lovely! When I got home I did my chores, then before Peers got to me I ran to my room." she said. She and I don't really have rooms. I live in a cupboard under the stairs, and she lives in a closet in the basement by the boiler. But we just call it our bedroom._

_ "Why does it have to be us? Out of everyone in the world, it had to be us. I hate our lives." I declared._

_ "Yeah but it was us that were cursed with these lives, so we just have to deal with it."She retorted. Just then we heard it._

_ "Come out come out where ever you are! You guys have to show your face sometime." Peers taunted us. I could see them coming into the wooded part of the park. Ginny and I put our backs against the tree, so we could not be seen. We held our breath as we saw them walk by our tree, but they didn't see us, and soon they were past and gone from our sight._

_ "Come on let's go" she said as she jumped down. I followed behind her and we ran towards the houses._

Then I wake up. That was something that happened long ago, when I was still living with the Dursleys all year round, and when I didn't know that I am a wizard. That girl, Ginny Lupin, still lives with her abusive family. I haven't seen her since I was 11. I am now 14 and I still live with the Dursleys over the summer, but I go to a wizard boarding school in Scotland for most of the year.

I look over to Hedwig and see that she was just coming in from a hunt. Then I look at my bed side and see that it was 6:00. _Well__,__ might as well get up now__,_ I think to myself.

I get up, get changed and go down stairs where Aunt Petunia is making breakfast. She looks at me then looks away as quietly as she could. She and I are always the first ones up, but we have our ways. She stays out of my way and I stay out of hers and in avoiding each other, we avoid waking the others. It's a win-win. I go over to the toaster and make toast. I am almost finished when Uncle Vernon walks into the room.

"Petunia dear did you hear; the Perkins' house has been infested with bugs." said Uncle Vernon, who sat down at the table while Aunt Petunia put his food in front of him. I just take my food and sit in my spot at the other end of the table, and listen in.

"Oh I know, Melissa called and told me last night. She said it will be a week before they can move back in." Aunt Petunia gossips as she gets her food and sits beside Uncle Vernon.

"Yes and I was thinking that instead of them living in a motel for the week they could live here! I mean Peers could sleep in Dudley's room and Melissa and John could sleep in the guest room." suggests Uncle Vernon.

"That sounds wonderful, but what about the girl." Aunt Petunia sneers. I listen in closer at the mention of 'the girl'. They were talking about Ginny.

"Oh yes, I forgot about her. Well she could always sleep in the cupboard under the stairs." Uncle Vernon decides.

"NO" I demand. She will not be treated here like what they used to do to me. I will not have that.

"No? Well then what do you supposed we do then boy." Uncle Vernon snarls, looking smug.

"She could stay in my room, I'll be fine with that" I insist. "But I will not have her being treated like I was, or I will tell my friends." They know that I am talking about the wizarding world.

"Fine she can stay in there. But someone will have to sleep on the floor," grumbles Uncle Vernon, displeased by my threat. "Well that's that, Petunia call them up and tell them. Now, I am off to work. And boy, there is work for you to do" He glares at me then leaves.

Aunt Petunia gives me a look, and then goes to make Dudley his usual mountain of food. I eat quickly then grab the list of chores for me to do. I read over the list quickly, and head outside to do my chores before it gets too hot.

When I get out there I see that I have all my regular chores to do, such as trimming the bushes and mowing the lawn, and who knows how much more. I know this is going to be a full day's work, but then again, when is it not? I work until lunch, then go in to eat whatever food I can get. When I get inside, I see that Aunt Petunia is on the phone.

"No you and the family will stay here, Mel" she insists. I guessed that she was talking to the Perkins, asking them to come here for the week.

"Mel, please! Vernon and I won't have you stay in a filthy motel." she attempts to persuade her friend. I could hear Mrs. Perkins on the other side. "The Girl can be staying here to... Yes she will be staying in the Boy's room." said Aunt Petunia. "Yes, okay you'll be here in an hour, how wonderful! We'll be ready! Alright, bye." she says as she hangs up. She grimaces at me.

Go up to your room. Forget the chores, just leave." she says and walks away. '_Leave__'..._ I can do that. So I run up to my room and crash on my bed.

Ginny – the girl that I haven't seen in three years – is now going to be living with me for a week. I get up and start to clean my room. I put away all the things that had anything to do with magic. Hedwig, who was sitting in her cage, was just staring at me.

"Someone is coming to live in here with us Hedwig. She's an old friend of mine, so could you please be nice and not bite her? She doesn't know anything to do with magic so please be good for me," I plea. She just looks at me with those big amber eyes, and I know that she understands. After I am done with putting all my things in my trunk, I look at the time. I have about 20 minutes until she gets here. So I sit on my bed and grab my photo album. I look through the pictures of my parents, and their friends. I am looking at a picture of my mum and dad at their wedding with Remus and Sirius, and another woman who I guess was my mother's friend, when the door bell rings. My summer was about to begin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took so long, hope you like it. I don't own Harry Potter. Please Read and Review. **

Chapter 2

"Boy get down here." I heard Aunt Petunia call up to me. I went straight to the stairs where I could see everyone was gathered by the front door. I walked down and landed on the last two steps. "Boy take _Ginny _up to where she will be staying and both of you just stay up there till dinner, got it?" she demanded and I nodded.

Ginny came over to me from where she had been standing by the door. All I could think is '_wow time do__se a lot to people.__'_ She looked different, but wow, she had changed in a good way. Her hair was still as long and fire red as before, but now it suites her. She was now a lot taller, perhaps only an inch or two smaller than me. I could see in her big brown eyes that she had aged.

I led her upstairs without a word and she followed. We both, I guessed, wanted a private reunion. Once we got to my room, I opened the door and let her in first.

"I know it's small and cramped but it's all I've got" I said. She just looked at me and smiled. I could see in her eyes that she appreciated it anyways.

"I think that it's better than the closet that I live in at home, or the cupboard that you used to live in." she said. "It's good to see you again, Harry".

"It's good to see you too Ginny. I have to say, before you tell me that I don't have to, I have to apologize for leaving you." I say in one breath. I shut the door and moved to sit at my desk. She moved to sit on the bed.

"You don't have to apologize, Harry. If I had been in your shoes, and I had gotten an opportunity to leave and go to school I would have taken it. Harry, I don't blame you for anything." she said.

"Yes I do need to apologize, Ginny. Look it's not like I don't know what Peers and Dudley probably put you though. Without me, you got twice the beating didn't you?" I asked and I saw that she flinched. "You did." There is one thing about Ginny you have to know about; she is strong, and she does not break, she does not cry. But today she proved me wrong.

I moved over and hugged her while she cried into my shoulder. She clung to the back of my shirt for dear life. After a while she stopped and let go. I pulled back and I wiped the tears from her face, and she smiled.

"Thanks. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. Here I am crying and while you've offered me a place to stay and I just shouldn't have done that." she said. She looked at me and I could see in her eyes that she meant what she said.

"No you needed to get that off your chest and I'm happy to be here to support you. I left and I'm happy to do this for you." I said. She just smiled and gave me a small hug.

"Er, Harry why do you have an owl in your room?" asked Ginny, who was looking over my shoulder. We pulled apart and I looked over to Hedwig who was just eyeing us with suspicion. I got up and moved over to Hedwig cage and rubbed my figures on her back.

"Ginny this is Hedwig don't worry she doesn't bite. Well, I hope not. We'll have to see if she likes you. But anyways she's my pet." I explained. Ginny came over to stand beside me. She kept her hand in her pockets, and smiled at Hedwig.

"Oh you're such a pretty girl aren't you, very beautiful." she said to Hedwig. Hedwig looked at her and I could see her eyes soften. So I took Ginny's hand out of her pocket and pushed her hand towards to cage. She took the hint and put her fingers through the bars and rubbed Hedwig's head and smiled.

"Boy, come down here for a second" I heard Aunt Petunia yell from down stairs. I looked over at Ginny who smiled sympathetically. I walked past her and went down stairs.

When I was finished with the endless task of bringing everyone things in to their rightful rooms, I went back to mine, where I saw Ginny sitting on the bed with the photo album I had left open and a picture that wasn't mine in her hand. I went to stand beside her to look.

"Harry where did you get this photo of my mum?" asked Ginny who was comparing the woman in the photo of my parents wedding day to the same woman in her picture who was holding a baby in a hospital bed.

"I honestly didn't know that was your mum, Gin this picture was taking the day of my mum and dad's wedding. You see this is them." I said while pointing at my mum and dad.

"Well I guess it's no surprise that our mums were friends, seeing that our Aunts had known each other since birth."She said. I went and sat behind her.

"Yeah I should have known" I said as I looked down at the picture of her mum holding her as a baby.

"Did your aunt give you the picture?" I inquired, pointing at the picture in question. She just smiled.

"Nope, she had me clean the attic last summer and I found a box and this was in it. So I took it, it's not like she going to miss it really." She said.

"Yeah, you look just like her."I say. She turned her head to look at me

"You think so?" She said and I just nodded. She looked happy after that. Then we were both called down to help make the dinner.

At dinner you found the Durlseys and the Perkins sitting and eating at the dining room table, but you would find Ginny and Harry eating on the counter.

"So Vernon, I've been wondering, where does boy go to school?" asked John Perkins. I turned and looked over at them, and in the corner of my eye I could see Ginny listening to.

"The boy goes to That School" said Vernon.

"Oh really, I thought you weren't going to send him." stated John. _He knows?_ I could feel Ginny's eyes on me.

"We weren't, but this ... Person barged in and told him, so now he goes. The man was a monster! He broke down the door. You're lucky nothing like that happened with the girl." Uncle Vernon explained. _Wait what? __'__N__othing like that happen to Ginny__...' but that doesn't mean... B__ut of__ course our mum's knew each othe__r__,__ and our fathers mu__st have t__o__o.__.._ I snapped my head to look at Ginny, then turned it to our Uncles.

"You had no right" I yelled "I should have known. She belongs at the school." I said the family's turned to look at me.

"Yes, she may belong there but it doesn't mean she is going to go. Unlike you she didn't have parents to pay for her schooling, thank God" said John. I was out raged. Why didn't Dumbledore do something about this?

"But it's her right to go. It's where she belongs. It's what her parents would have wanted." I yelled. I knew that Ginny had no idea what was going on but I had to do this.

"Her parents didn't know anything, they were nothing" said John.

"It is still where she belongs." I yelled and I couldn't take it anymore. I left the kitchen and ran out of the house.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey sorry for taking sooo long with this bbut finally here it is. Please Read and Review **

Chapter 3

I was now walking back to the house after a while. I would say it was at least 10 o'clock and the Dursleys and the Perkins were probably settling down for the day. I was gone for a while since I had to leave before I blew up another person. I personally would have been fine with it, but I didn't want to be expelled from school. I was now walking through the door and I knew they were all in the living room. But I didn't care; I went up to my room, where I knew Ginny would be. I walked in and she was there, asleep on the floor, with and blanket and a pillow.

I walked up to her and shook her arm a little until she woke." Ginny come on, I'm not having you sleep on the floor." I say trying to wake her.

"Harry this is your room, I'm not going to let you sleep on the floor, so take the bed. I'm fine with this, honestly." she insisted, a little groggy.

" Fine how about since we are both stubborn, we'll share the bed." I suggest. I know it's not right, but really, who cares? It's not like we are going to do anything. She looked at me in shock.

"Really, you wouldn't mind?" she asked and I knew she was about to fall back asleep so I just picked her up and put her on the bed.

"No it's fine just go back to sleep." I say and I knew she wanted to sleep but I also knew she wanted to talk about what happened. But she just nodded her head, too tired to stay awake any longer.

I went to my trunk and got out my bed clothes and went to the loo to change. When I was done, I wasn't all that tired, so I just went and sat at the desk. I looked down and the picture of my parents wedding. There they were all happy with there friends, Ginny's mum who must have been my mum's best friend and my dad with Sirius and Remus. Then it hit me. Remus Lupin.

I looked over at Ginny who was fast asleep and then looked back at the picture. But it couldn't be. Ginny's last name was Lupin. In the picture there was her mum and Remus Lupin. Why didn't I see this before? When I first meet Remus and heard his last name, I knew I had heard the name before, but I had forgotten. Ginny's last name was hardly mentioned, I think I only heard it maybe once or twice. But could Remus really be Ginny's father?

I reached into my trunk and grabbed a piece of paper and my Quill and began to right.

_Dear Padfoot,_

_I know that none of you_ _have been_ _giving me any answers as_ _to what is happening right now and_ _I_ _will tell you I'm_ _angry_ _but that is not why am writing to you. You see,_ _I have a friend._ _Her name is Ginny and I've know her my whole life._ _When I found out about me being a wizard, I_ _forgot all about her,_ _but now she is staying with me for the week. You see the reason why I'm writing is because_ _her last name is Lupin. And she lives with her aunt,_ _who knows my aunt,_ _and I know our mums knew each other. But my question is,_ _did Remus ever have any children?_ _Could_ _Ginny really_ _be_ _his child?_ _Please tell me the truth I deserve_ _that much after this whole summer of no information. So please tell me. I need to know._

_Harry_

I rolled up the letter and got it tied to Hedwig's leg. "Take this to Sirius and bug him until he answers it, please" I say to her and then she was off. I then turned to look at Ginny.

This Girl has been though so much and it was not fair to her. She has an abusive family and her life was going no where. She needs better. I was now tired, so I climb into bed beside her and went to sleep. The last thought I had that night was that I knew she deserves better than this.

For a couple of days nothing really happened. Ginny never asked about what had happened the first night, and I never said anything. I was still waiting for the letter from Sirius, and when I get that, I will tell her that she was a witch. I new she was one, because when we were kids the same stuff that happened to me happened to her, but I had just never really thought about it before.

It was now July 29th and Ginny and I finished all the work that was given to us, so we went to the park. When we go there we didn't really say anything to each other. But then again we never really did talk. There was never really anything to say. We were both sitting on the swings when Dudley and Peers and their gang showed up.

"Well, well what do we have here?" Dudley taunted. From the corner of my eye, I saw Ginny tense up.

"Leave us alone" I demand.

"Or what?" he sneered.

"Or you _know_ what I can do." I threaten him. I saw him take a little step back. Just then the sky was going darker and the wind picked up.

"What are you doing?" demanded Dudley, who was panicking.

"I'm not doing anything." I say, confused. I stand up and so did Ginny. She moved over to stand beside me.

" Come on Dud lets get out of here!" said someone from his gang. They all left but Dudley, Peers, Ginny, and I stayed all looking at the sky. Then it hit me, we all have to leave now.

"We've got to go now!" I tell them and grabbed Ginny's hand and started to run. I heard Dudley and Peers behind us. It started to rain when we got ourselves to an underpass and we all stayed there, heaving for breath. The lights started to flicker out and it was getting really cold. You could see ice forming over the puddles on the ground. Ginny's hand tightens its hold on mine and her other hand found my arm.

I could feel something come up behind me and turned and there it was, a dementor. It grabbed me by the throat and pined me against the wall. Everyone just looked at me in shock and in Dudley and Peers' case, confused.

"Run" I tried to yell and Dudley and Peers didn't need to be told twice. They ran, but Ginny stayed with her eyes wide. I heard Dudley and Peers slip at the end of the path and fall. Then another dementor came up in front of them and started to feed from them.

I pulled out my wand and stabbed the dementor choking me, right in the face, until it let me go. I fell to the ground. Ginny ran to my wand where it fell then to me and gave it to me. I got up and yelled "expecto patronum," and a stag came bursting from my wand. I grabbed Ginny's hand " Think of something happy" I told her. I turned the spell toward the dementor who was attacking Dudley and Peers, but not only did my stag go towards it but also a doe can out and helped.

After the dementors were gone I ran toward the boys who were I guess in shell shock. I try to shake them back. Then I heard footsteps coming from down the path. I looked up and saw Mrs. Figg coming towards us. I quickly moved to put my wand away.

"Don't put your wand away, Harry, they might come back." She said. Then she looked behind me at Ginny who was still standing where it all happened. "You okay there, dear?" she asked. Ginny came out of her trance then and came over to where I was.

"What are you doing here Mrs Figg?" I ask. I got up and took Ginny's hand and gave it a comforting squeeze.

"Oh, well Mundungus Fletcher was suppose to be watching you but he left and then you went wondering so I thought I would keep an eye on you. Why Dumbledore let that man watch you, I haven't a clue. I swear Molly was going insane having him watch you, but Dumbledore insisted." she explained.

"Wait you know Dumbledore?" I asked. I knew Ginny was confused as hell. Dudley and Peers were still zoned out but fine none the less.

"Well of course I know Dumbledore but how about we take this conversation somewhere else, shall we?" she suggested then started to walk away. I picked up Dudley and Ginny picked up Peers and we dragged them back to the house.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay I am sooo sorry about not uploading in a long time. It's because i was gong though exams at school and so was the person who edits my story. We also had some technical difficulty with emails. But anyways it's here. I hope to give you another chapter soon. But who knows with technology. Anyways enjoy and please Read and Review. **  
_

Chapter 4

We were now walking up to the house. Mrs Figg stopped at the house and turned to us.  
"Now I want both of you in side, no buts, in the house both of you. You will hear from someone soon, Harry, I promise you that. Now go on." she said. She then pushed us toward the house.

When we got there, I opened the door and dragged in Dudley, and Ginny took Peers. When we brought them into the living room and their mums saw, I thought we were going to die.

"My darling boy what happened?" said Melissa after we dropped them on the couch and went to stand off to the side. I looked over at Ginny and she looked scared and shocked and confused but mostly scared. Not knowing what happened or what to say, probably. I went over to where she was and hugged her.

"Everything is going to be alright" I said to her. She looked up at me with wide eyes. She was about to say something when.

"You, tell us what happened now!" exclaimed John, "Why are they like this right now, what did this to him?!" He demanded.

"Do you really want to know, it has things to do with my lot" I said. Uncle Vernon looked at me and he looked mad but then turned back to his son.

"Your right I don't want to know; just tell us how to fix it" he said.

"I would but I have no idea how to." I shrugged and then an owl came through the open window and Ginny clung to my arm. A letter came off it leg and I opened it and read aloud:

_Dear Mr. Potter,__  
_

_ We have received intelligence that you performed the Patronus Charm at twenty-three minutes past five this evening in a Muggle-inhabited area and in the presence of Muggles.  
The severity of this breach of the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery has resulted in your expulsion from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Ministry representatives will be calling at your place of residence shortly to destroy your wand.  
As you have already received an official warning for a previous offense under section 13 of the International Confederation of Wizards' Statute of Secrecy, we regret to inform you that your presence is required at a disciplinary hearing at the Ministry of Magic at 9 A.M. on August 12th.  
Hoping you are well,  
Yours sincerely,_

___Mafalda Hopkirk_

After it was finished it ripped itself up. I was going to be expelled from school. I groaned. Uncle Vernon looked pleased.

"Great, now that's done, since you are no help whatsoever we are taking them to the hospital. So let's get them in the car and you to up in your room now." He said he and John took the boys and went out to the cars Aunt Petunia and Melissa followed behind him.

Ginny practicality ran up the stairs and I followed behind her. I was expelled from school; I can never learn magic again. I was at the bottom of the stairs when I heard Ginny scream. I ran up the stairs taking two at a time and ran into my room to find Ginny on the floor in the doorway and in the middle of the room was Mad-eye Moody and a woman with Pink hair.

"Professor Moody what are you doing here" I said. I helped Ginny up and she went to stand behind me and clung to my arm for dear life.

"I'm here to get you of course" He said in a way that seemed to be the most obvious thing in the world. The woman beside him just smiled.

"But the Ministry said I have been expelled" I said.

"You haven't been yet, we'll explain everything when we get to head quarters for now grab your things we're leaving. You too Miss Lupin, you'll be joining us." he said and Ginny jumped when he talked to her directly. I went over to my trunk and pulled my broom out from under the bed. I took all my things that were on my desk and nightstand and put it in my trunk. Ginny came over to me and grabbed her plastic bag with all her things. I took it from her and put it in my trunk. She looked really scared, not knowing what was going on. I gave her a reassuring smile and took her followed Mad-eye and the woman out to the street where two other wizards were waiting.

"Now Potter we are going to fly to headquarters so if you would give your bag Kingsley then we will be going." said Mad-eye he turned and summoned his broom. I gave the trunk to the dark looking man who must have been Kingsley and set up my broom. I turned to Ginny who at this point was beyond shocked.

"Okay Ginny what you are going to do is get on behind me and hold on. I promise you will not fall." I tell her as I mount the broom. I looked at Ginny.

"Harry please you have to tell me what this all is please" She said looking scared.

"Gin, I promise I will tell you everything but right now we need to get somewhere safer. Everything is going to be okay" I assure her. I have no idea what she must be feeling right now. If I was her, I would have run for the hills a long time ago, so she is taking all this well, so to speak.

Ginny nodded and got on behind me and put her arms around my waist. I looked over at Mad-eye and the woman and the other wizards and they were all on their brooms. I nodded my head saying we were ready, and we all kicked off. Ginny tightened her hold on me and I felt her head sink into my back. We all left and I followed them to where we were headed and after about 20 min we were in London and we started to slow down. I looked over at the others and they were descending. We then touched down into a park and we all got off.

I got off my broomstick and looked at Ginny, who looked like she was about to faint. She looked all pale and I knew that this was all from her being in shock. I rubbed her arms showing her that everything was fine and she looked me in the eyes. In hers I saw that she was scared, so I just smiled and took her hand and went to the others.

"Okay Potter, Lupin, I need you to read this piece of paper, please." said Mad-eye while handing me the paper. I held it so Ginny and I could both see. It said: "The Headquarters of the Order of the Pheonix is at Number 12 Grimmauld Place" Ginny and I both looked up to him.

"Right then now you read it lets go" he said and started to walk out of the park we all fallowed and we walked for about five minutes till we came out to some houses. Mad-eye and everyone went into the house marked #12. We walked in and all we now hear is screaming


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Someone was screaming and I didn't know who. Ginny clung to my arm in fear as Mad-eye went over to the portrait that was down the hall.

"Shut up, you great hag" he said as he covered it with a curtain. We all walked down the dusty hall and went through a door. When it opened, I could see light coming through from there. I walked over, Ginny still hanging on to me.

"We have to tell him, he needs to know!" exclaimed Sirius, who I could now see sitting at a dinning room table with Remus, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, and some other people I didn't quite recognize, or couldn't see their faces.

"But he's just a boy, he doesn't need this." insisted Mrs. Weasley. Mad-eye Moody cleared his throat to let everyone know we were here. Sirius looked up and saw me and smiled, but before I could say anything Mrs. Weasley came over and closed the door behind her.

"Oh, Harry thank goodness your alright," she fussed, giving me a hug. Then she saw Ginny, who was still somewhat holding on to my arm. "Ahh you must be Ginny Lupin, I presume. Well don't you look so much like your mother, but the eyes, those are your fathers alright. Now I'm sorry but we're in the middle of a meeting, so dinner will have to wait. But right now I want you to go all the way up the stairs and to the first door on the left." she prompted, then pushed us both towards the stairs.

We walked up the dark gloomy stairs. About on the third landing, I saw something I was not expecting. There was an elf sanding there doing house work.

"Letting half-bloods and blood traitors and mud-bloods in the house! Oh, my mistress would not be pleased, would not be pleased at all. Oh Harry Potter the noble chosen one." he said while he turned away and went back to his work still muttering under his breath. I heard a small cry come from Ginny behind me. I turned to her and I could see she was trying very hard to keep it all together. I gave her a small smile and kept walking up the stairs. I knew she had questions, and she will get the answers. But how to answer them I had no idea. I walked up to the very top. There, there was a door, which I went up and opened. Before I could even see anything, I had two arms wrapped around my neck.

"Oh Harry!" said the person, and I immediately knew it was Hermione. Then again, the big, brown, bushy hair that I almost ate could have told me that. She stepped back and now I could really see where we were. I was standing in a very dark looking bedroom, in which there were two beds. One with its bedding all neat and made up, and the other all messed up and sloppy. Sitting on the latter was my other best friend, Ron. He smiled as he got up and gave me a guy hug. Then sat down again.

"Harry are you alright? I mean, it's not true that they are going to expel you, it's competently unfair. I looked it up, they can't expel you." said Hermione in a rush. I took a step in the room and sat down.

"Wow let the guy breath will you?" Ron teased Hermione.

"I don't know right now what is happening. All I know is that I got a letter saying that people were going to come to break my wand. Then Mad-eye shows up and he tells me we're leaving, then we come here. By the way what is this place?" I ask

"It's Headquarters of the Order of Phoenix. It's a secret society that Dumbledore made back when they first fought You Know Who. He asked Sirius if he could use this place." Ron explained. I went and sat on my bed and Hermione at the desk.

"Oh, hello." said Hermione, looking at the door where Ginny was still standing looking shocked. I held my hand out for her to join us and she walked in hesitantly to stand behind me. I looked over at Hermione and Ron.

"Guys I would like you to meet my friend Ginny Lupin, Gin these are my best friends from school, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger." I tell her. Hermione gave me a raised eyebrow, which I'm guessing is about Ginny's last name. As for Ron, he just looked shocked..

"Hi Ginny, my name is Hermione, as Harry said." she introduced herself as she got up to shake Ginny's hand. Ron got up and did the same. After that Ginny looked a bit more comfortable, but not by much. Then two pops came from either side of Ginny and she gave a scream. I looked over and beside her were the twins Fred and George. They smiled at me but gave an eye to Ginny.

"Oh what do we"

"Have here, perhaps"

"A secret girlfriend"

"Harry why didn't"

"You tell us" said the twins finishing each other sentence. While putting their arms around Ginny. Ginny's not known for being a wimpy girl and she is not easily scared but after tonight and all the things that had happened, you could see that she was terrified. When they put their arms around her shoulder, she got out of their embrace quickly and came over to me. I stood and put my arm around her waist and she hid her face in my neck.

"Guys she not my girlfriend, and right now she does not need to get any more scared, you hear me. She had a rough night. For the record, she has even less of an idea of what's going on than I do." I say, trying to act stern. They look at me, horrified, and Hermione looked at me like I had two heads.

"Harry if she doesn't know anything, then why is she here? Have you lost your mind?! you already could be expelled for underage magic, but this, Harry, could get you arrested." said Hermione. Fred and George took a seat on the bed and Ron went to stand beside Hermione. Ginny was shaking a bit and I took her to sit on Ron's bed.

"Hermione, Mad-eye told me to bring her and besides I highly doubt she's a muggle. When I was fighting off the dementor, I told her to think of something happy and she grabbed my arm and not only did my stag appear but also a doe." I explain. Hermione looked like someone hit her with a stunner.

"But Harry that's impossible" said Ron.

"Well not really, Ron, her last name..." Hermione hinted. Ron looked at her then looked at me and Fred and George looked confused. Gin looked up a bit, her head still on my shoulder.

"Why what's her last name?" asked Fred - or maybe it was George. But before Hermione or Ron could say anything, Mrs. Weasley called them all down for dinner. They all got up and headed for the door. I got up and took Ginny with me. She looked at me and I could see questions in her eyes.

"It's going to be okay Gin, nothings going to happen" I said

"Harry please you have to give me some answers." she said in a voice that was telling me she wanted to know but also that she didn't. I took her in my arms and gave her a hug.

"Soon Gin, I promise, soon" I assured her, then stepped back. She nodded and I gave her a smile. " Come on lets get something to eat before the boys eat it all. Trust me, they will if we're not fast." I said, only half joking as I took her hand. We walked down the stairs and into the kitchen, where hopefully we will all get some answers.


	6. Chapter 6

**I AM SO SORRY, okay I know you all hate me but I'm so sorry I was having problems with the person who edits my story and I just got tired of asking and waiting so this chapter is not edited and for that I am sorry but hey it's here none the less. I really hope you like it and thank you for everyone who have reviewed, love you all and please keep them up. And so I am happy to say on with the story! **

Chapter 6

When we walked into the kitchen it was like a bomb went off. Mrs Weasley was off at the counter putting food into bowls. The woman with pink hair was sitting with the twins at the end of the table. Hermione and Ron were sitting beside the woman. Mr Weasley was siting on the other side of Ron. Mad-eye was standing by the fire place on the other side of the room. Sirius and Remus were sitting at the end of the table, Sirius at the head and Remus beside him. Across from Remus there were two seats.

I walked over with Ginny and take a seat beside Sirius. He stood and gave me a big hug.

"Harry my boy, I've missed you." He said. I let go and smiled as we sat down Ginny taking the seat beside me.

"Good other then what happen tonight and the fact that no has been telling me anything." I said in a way to make it sound like I was annoyed. I Looked over at Remus who was doing his best not to look at Ginny.

"Yeah sorry, Prongslett. I wanted to tell you something but Dumbledore said not to. Is there any way you can forgive me." He said. I just nodded how could i be mad at the only person who loved me like a son.

"Yeah of course" I say. He smiled then looked over at Ginny who was looking over at Mrs Weasley who was levitating some food on to the table.

"So you must be Ginny. I'm I right" he said and Ginny head shot over to looked at him. Remus had his head down looking at his plate.

"Yes Sir" said Ginny sounding scared. Sirius just gave her a comforting smile.

"Well Ginny you don't have to call me sir, The name is Sirius okay." he said and Ginny nodded.

"Well, I must say Ginny you look different from the last time i saw you." he said and Remus head shot up to glare at him. Ginny looked confused.

"You seen me before" She said. Sirius just smiled and I knew that he was doing this to bug Remus. I kicked Remus under the table till he looked at me and I gave he a questioned look.

"Yes I have in fact I was there on the day you were born and I was one of the first people to hold you" He said. Ginny looked interested.

"You, You does that means you knew my parents" she said and Sirius just laughed.

"Oh yeah I knew your parents. I went to school with them. Your father was in my group of friends, and your mother well lets just say she scared the living daylights out of me just like Harry's mum you see." he said Ginny looked happy to hear something about her parents but Remus looked murderous about the whole topic.

"Yeah your father and I were in the same group of boys. We called ourselves the marauders. There were four of us Me, your father, Harry's Dad, and a basted. We ruled the school pulling pranks and messing up a different group." I knew that he didn't want to say Slytherin because he doesn't want to expos her yet. "We had special name we called ourselves. Your father name was Moony, the basters name was Wormtail, My name was Padfoot, and Harry's Dad was Prongs." He said I looked over at Ginny who was all to interested to hear all about this. Sirius was about to say more when Remus interrupted him.

"Sirius that's enough. I'm sure that she doesn't want to hear about your glory days" he said in a hard voice. Sirius looked at him.

"Well why don't you tell her" he said challenging him. Remus was about to reply when Mrs Weasley came and brought over food.

"That's enough you two we don't want to scare the girl anymore. Ginny dear you must be hungry, Merlin you and Harry look so thin don't you to eat at all" she said tutting as she walked away Ginny looked down ashamed. I went over and took some food for myself and also putting some on Ginny's plate. Then everyone started to eat.

After dinner everyone was still at the table waiting for desert. I knew this would be a good time to ask the question I had. I turned to look at Sirius.

"So tell me what as been going on" I ask point blank. Sirius sighed

"Okay guess I have to tell you. So, Voldemort has been collecting followers and we have been doing the same but he is getting stronger and he is after something. Something he didn't have the last time but he is unable to get it right now. I'm sorry Harry but I can't tell you anymore then that" He said and I just nodded happy that someone finally told me something. Then Ginny piped up.

"Okay, Harry I've been good with all that has happened in the last few hours but i need some answers. What is all this, I mean first were at a park then the sky turns dark and you tell us to run then there are these black hooded figures and there were sucking something out of the boys and you were grabbed and then you had a wand. You shot a spell at it and this animal comes out of it and you tell me to think of something happy and i do then another animal comes out of your wand. Then that owl comes to the house and then we go up stairs and that man was there and then we go, on a broom no less and Harry please I need answers please" She says and everyone at the table is looking at her and I look over at Sirius and Remus for help.

"Well Gin right now what I can tell you about my self is... remember when we were young and all those strange things happen to us and then when I was 11 and I went to a special school." I said and I saw her nod. " Well I went to a school where I could learn to control my magic. Yes Ginny I'm a wizard in fact everyone here is a wizard" I say in a clam voice. She looked a bit confused then had wide eyes. I looked over at Sirius and he took over.

"Ginny you mustn't be afraid none of us will hurt you. Okay" said Sirius. Ginny just nodded.

"My parents you said went to school with you doesn't that mean they were wizards too" she asked Sirius looked over at Remus who looked down.

"Yes Ginny, your mum was and your father still is" he said. Remus, I could see knew it was going to be said.

"Wait my father is still alive" she said shocked. A lot of people in the room were looking at Remus. Ginny was looking at Sirius.

"Yes and he in this room right now" he said as he leaned back into his seat. I looked over at Ginny who was looking hurt. She looked at me and I just nodded my head saying I knew who it was. She looked at me in shock.

" I just remember a couple of days ago and I send a letter to Sirius asking if it was true and when he replayed I swear I was going to tell you." I said hoping she would understand and it looked like she did then she turned to look at Sirius.

"Who" she said so simply. Sirius turned to look at Remus

"Why don't you tell her, Moony" he said. Remus looked at Ginny and Ginny at him. He gave her a weak smile.

"You, your my father" she said. She had this hard look I knew to well that she was mad and hurt.

" Ginevra you don't know how sorry I am" he said. Ginny stood up.

"It's Fine, I'm just going to go to bed" she said as she walked up the stairs. I looked over at Remus, and he looked at me with hurt eyes. I stood up.

"Remus you know I have grate respect for you but, you have no idea what hell you made that girl had to go though." I say then go up stairs to clam Ginny.

**Please Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

Hello everyone well you all should be happy because you will be getting more chapter and fast because as of last week I've had to get surgery on my leg so 5-7 more weeks to go. Just to let everyone know these are still not edited and for that I am sorry, but here a chapter hope you all are having a grate summer and I will post again soon. Please R&R!

Chapter 7

Ginny was in the room we left before, sitting on the bed with legs crossed. She had her head barred in a pillow that she hugged. I knew that she was not crying but I knew that she was mad. I walked into the room and sat in front of her. She didn't move.

"I'm so sorry I didn't tell you Gin" I say as I put a hand on her arm. She didn't move again but I heard her say.

"Harry I'm not mad at you" she say as she now looked up at me. "I understand why you didn't and I mean we haven't seen each other since I was 10 and this summer I was kind of doped on you. What I am mad at is that I look at my Father and he looks perfectly fine, so I have to wonder why the hell did he give me to my abusive family." she says looking at me with hard eyes.

"Gin, there are things about Remus that you have to understand, right now I don't know if I can tell you. But he has had a rough life please know that." I say. My guess about all of this is that because he is a werewolf he could not take taking care of a daughter.

"Harry how bout me I've had a rough life I live with a family with a family who has beat me I live with a guy who has raped me." she said and I stared at her. That part I didn't know. She looked scared about the information that she just gave me probably because she hadn't meant to tell me this.

"Ginny, what, when did this happen, why didn't you tell me." I asked and now she had tears coming down her face. She just shook her head and barred her head in the pillow again.

"Harry you weren't there, I was 12 and he just came back to the house drunk. His mum and dad weren't home and he wanted to do something. So he came down to my room and grabbed me by the hair and took me to his room. About half way though he stopped and called Dudley who was also drunk and he came over and they had there way with me." She said all this while she was crying hysterically. I was beyond mad at this point her cousin, my cousin did that to her when she was 12. Oh if I could get my hands on them now. I moved over to Ginny and took the pillow away from her and pulled her into my lap and hugged her.

I have no clue how long she cried for but eventually she fell asleep in my arms. I looked over at the clock and it read that it was now 10:30. I pulled back the covers of the bed and carefully maneuver her into the bed. I looked down at her face which I could see tears still on her face. But this Girl has been to hell and back and she did not deserve this hell whole that is her life. I wiped some tears of her face and walked to the door and closed the door behind me. I could hear that everyone was still in the kitchen so I went back in there. I walked though the door and went up to Remus who looked like he was going to be sick.

"Remus I swear right now I want answers I don't care how heard it is for you to answer, you tell me got it." I basically yelled at him. He looked taking aback. Sirius put his hand on my shoulder to clam me.

"Harry, don't yell at Remus. And clam down and tell us whats going on." said Sirius. I shock his hand off and turned to him.

"Clam down, Sirius you should have heard what Ginny just told me." I turned to Remus. "Your daughter. Sweet little Ginny was raped by none less but her own cousin and my cousin. So you tell me right now to clam down. Remus I want to know right now is the reason you you gave up Ginny is it because you couldn't take care of her because your a werewolf." I practically screamed in his face. He looked shocked and scared and something else on his face. And beside me Sirius looked murderous at this. Mrs Weasley looked horrified and the rest of the people looked shocked.

"Ginny was raped" said Remus in a low voice.

"Yes your child was raped but I want that answer. Oh you should also know that Ginny has also been beaten by her whole family since she got there." I said in a hard voice.

"Yes that was the reason her mum had just been killed and I knew that I couldn't take care of her with out here mum, and the fact that I was a werewolf I knew that I would have been a bad father to take care of her." he said. He was looking down at the table the whole time. He looked ashamed of himself and I was at least happy about that.

"Where is Ginny right now dear" asked Mrs Weasley. Who was now sitting down beside Mr Weasley.

"She's in Ron and mine's room asleep" I said. I took a seat and put my head in my hands. I feel so bad about not being there for Ginny. It was my fault for being a wizard and going to a school for wizards and having the time of my life while Ginny was at the house of hell. Sirius took a seat next to me and put his arm around me.

"Hey Pup it's not your fault. I know your blaming yourself but it's not your fault. It's Dumbledore's fault." he said. I looked at him in question.

"When you wort me about Ginny a couple of days ago. I began to wonder about her. Obviously I knew about her and wondered why she didn't go to Hogwarts and he told me that he didn't want her to go and be taught magic. I asked him why and he went on and on about something I didn't understand. So it's really his fault that she never went to school." He said. Remus look like he could kill but before anyone could do anything Mrs Weasley got up and said.

"Okay I think that we should all talk about this tomorrow when everyone has clam down a bit and then we will have Ginny here with us and we will call in Dumbledore okay so everyone to bed now." she said and started to shoe us all upstairs. I gave one last look at Sirius.

"Don't worry Harry we will short this all out okay go up to bed." he said. I turned to Remus.

"Remus I'm sorry for yelling at you. I was mad and angry and I shouldn't have taken it out on you." I said to him and he looked shocked.

"Harry don't worry about it if I were you I would have done it to." He said. I turned and walked upstairs with Ron beside me. When we got to the room before we walked in he asked.

"Um Harry she's sleeping in your bed where are you going to sleep" he asked looking confused.

"Oh really Ron. I've lived with her for the last couple of day and her and I have slept in the same bed." I said to him as i walked into the room and went to my trunk that was at the foot of the bed Ginny was in and got my stuff and went to change. When I got back I could see Ron just went to bed and I crawled into bed beside Ginny.

How could anyone would want to harm her I have no idea but I will make sure no one will ever hut her again. I will make sure of that. I put my arm around her and she snuggled closer and put her head on my shoulder and nuzzled it into my neck. I looked down at her and she looked so peaceful and right now no one would think of looking at her she would have had a life like she had. I just smiled down at her and laid back. The last thought I had that night was that I would do anything in my power to make sure no one will ever hurt her.


End file.
